


Attack and Retreat

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [107]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: Captain canary, pre-relationship. One of them getting injected with a serum during a mission gone wrong and attacking the team. The other trying to stop him/her





	Attack and Retreat

“Sara! Sara we need your help!”

She had just woken up and she can already hear Jax yelling as he ran towards her quarters. Before she could react, her door already flew open and she saw the youngest Legend, panting as he leaned on the doorway.

She hadn’t had the time to ask what was wrong because Jax immediately blurted. “You have to help us. It’s Snart.”

Without needing explanation, Sara rushed out, following Jax. She didn’t even bother wear footwear and was just lucky she was wearing a bra.

While they were rushing to the brig, Jax managed to give a slight explanation. Something about a small mission with Leonard, Ray, Jax, and Rip. Just a retrieval operation that went wrong when an archer guarding the warehouse hit Len’s shoulder. And instead of a normal arrowhead, it was excreted a serum that, for some reason, messed with Leonard’s head, and ended up with him attacking everybody that went close to him.

They got to the brig, where nobody was able to send Leonard inside the brig itself. He was out, eyes dark and his stance was in attack mode—she knows by the many times they’ve sparred together. Mick was trying to tell his partner to stand down, even powering up his Heat Gun. It was a good thing that his Cold Gun was away from him but that didn’t stop him from breaking Rip’s arm and bruising Ray’s jaw.

The men of the team were trying to reason out to him, telling him to calm down. The team telling him to stop fighting. But Sara knows that none of what they were saying were really being comprehended by Leonard.

She feels a rush in her veins. And the look on her friend’s face reflected her own when the bloodlust attacks.

“Move away,” Sara firmly said, shoving the men away.

Rip called out, arguing that Leonard might hurt her. Sara looked back at them with an expression so sharp, nobody dared stop her.

 

“Leonard!” she said, getting his attention. “How about you fight somebody who actually wants to fight you.”

She can hear the team yell many different things at once, probably stopping her. But she made Leonard turn away from the rest of them and focus on her.

Sara swiftly attacked Leonard, striking a blow on his torso, which agitated him and made him run after her. She made a quick decision of entering the brig, followed by the raging man.

“Close the brig!” she shouted, trying to avoid Snart’s fists.

The team then told her to get out quickly but she realized they’re never going to calm him down if they leave him in the brig. “Just trust me and close the freaking door!”

It was Kendra who swiped the touch pad, closing the glass door to the brig.

“I’m gonna knock him down,” she said, her breath deepening. “Prepare the medbay!”

She saw Jax and Stein run out the room, probably to do what she said.

Leonard was still after her, using his feet now to trip her and kick her to make her fall. She indeed fell but before Len could push her further, Sara managed to stand up again, pulling his leg so he fell on his back.

“Len, I’m so sorry for this,” she said as she straddled his waist.

His hands were still all over the place, trying to push her away but Sara acted quick and hit his jaw hard to knock him out, but not enough to cause too much damage.

Once Leonard’s body sagged, an indication that he’s out, Sara sat beside his body and lifted the man’s head and shoulders, hugging him and whispering to his ear.

“You scared me, Snart,” she said, tugging him closer. “Sorry for hitting you. You got a hug though, so I guess you still win.”

Mick opened the brig once he knew his partner isn’t going to wake up for the mean time. He had to call out Sara’s name before she lets go of Leonard, but ultimately allowed Mick to pick his partner up and slumped him on his back and led him to the medbay.

Sara remained sitting inside the brig and closed her eyes. Her heart was just beginning to calm down when she felt someone enter the brig. It was Kendra, sitting beside her and laying a hand on the assassin’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be okay,” Kendra tried assuring Sara. “Martin and Ray are the smartest people I know. And with Gideon’s help, they can find something to remove whatever was ejected to Snart out of his body.”

Sara just nodded, not really interested in giving an input to what happened to her friend.

“Can I ask you something?” the other woman sweetly asked. It was hard for Sara to say no.

She looked at Kendra, asking her to continue.

Hawkgirl herself took a breath before asking. “Why did you fight Snart instead of restrain him? You’re the only person aside Rory to make some kind of connection with him. So why fight him?”

“It was the only way to get to him. You were all trying to reason out but he’s not hearing it,” Sara answered softly. “And I needed to get to him before he hurts himself.”

Kendra’s eyes shone with understanding. Both she and Sara were then drawn to Sara’s hand. The knuckles of her hand red from hitting Leonard.

“Hey,” Kendra said, reaching for the said hand, “you got to him. You have from the very beginning, you know?”

Sara actually chuckled at that.

It wasn’t the first time Kendra teased her closeness-bordering-on-flirtation with Leonard, even blatantly talking about them falling for each other sooner or later. Sara hadn’t had the heart yet to tell Kendra that she thinks so too.

Exhausted from all the fighting and the worrying, Sara laid down on the floor, before being tugged by Kendra.

“Come on, Sara. You know he’ll look for you as soon as he wakes up.”

The assassin groaned but eventually took her friend’s outstretched hand and stood, walking to the medbay, thinking of a snarky remark to tell him.


End file.
